moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lego Dino Movie
The Lego World Racers Movie is an upcoming 3-D computer animated science fiction comedy film produced by the Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It was written and directed by Steven Spielberg, and produced by Dan Lin and Roy Lee. Based on the Lego Dino toy line, the film is the thirteenth film in The Lego Multiverse. The film features an ensemble cast which includes Michael Shannon, Martin Freeman, Tom Hardy, Ellie Kemper, Gary Cole, Jason Bateman, Ben Schwartz, Andy Serkis and James Marsden. Cast *Michael Shannon as Josh Thunder *Martin Freeman as Chuck "Stego" Jenkins *Tom Hardy as Rex Tyrone *Ellie Kemper as Sue Montana *Gary Cole as Tracer Tops *Jason Bateman as Nate *Ben Schwartz as Patrick *Andy Serkis as the Alien King *James Marsden as Johnny Thunder Plot Shortly after The Lego Alien Conquest Movie, the Alien King and Amset-Ra travel back in time to the time of dinosaurs. The two take several dinosaurs and transport them to the present day. Also in present day, Josh Thunder is a failed explorer, unlike his grandfather Johnny, who is aging. Johnny dies, and Josh decides to continue his legacy. Unfortunately, his company goes bankrupt right as he begins his journey. Johnny, defeated, retreats back to his house to help with evacuating Johnny's belongings. Meanwhile, park ranger Rex Tyrone is on a nightly patrol, until he comes across a raptor. Shooting it with a tranquilizer, he brings it back to a yellow base, where the raptor wakes up and eats a hunter. The crew decide to place an ad in the newspaper, which Josh picks up the next day. He jokingly applies, but then gets a letter back that he got the job. Remembering Dino Island, Josh drives to the base. Team leader Tracer Tops briefs the team of the missions. He assigns Nate, a driver for the team to capture a Coelophysis. He takes a scout car and goes out to a swamp. Finding the dinosaur, he tranqilizes it and takes it back to base. Tracer takes guard of a tower on the edge of the river. Suddenly, a pteranodon attacks him. As it is his least favorite dinosaur, Tops takes a jet buggy across the river. Suddenly, another pteranodon attacks Tracer, but then Patrick, the team's pilot, takes out one of the pteranodons in a net. Tracer then shoots one with his tranquilizer. Tracer assigns Nate and Rex to take out a raptor, which they then travel to a jungle with a truck. Rex gets trapped in a cave, where he is attacked by the raptor. He escapes, and he and Nate give chase. Rex throws a turkey leg at the raptor, distracting it. So they tranquilize it. The next assignment is for Josh. He is going to capture a Triceratops. Nate drives him to a construction site, where the Triceratops is destroying everything in sight. Josh tranquilizes it after the dinosaur destroys the vehicle. Then the two other members of the team, Chuck "Stego" Jenkins and Sue Montana are assigned to capture a tyrannosaurus rex. The two succeed in a giant helicopter. With all the dinosaurs captured, Chuck pops a bottle of champagne, but Tracer says there's one more tyrannosaurus to capture. The said dinosaur destroys the base and frees all the other dinosaurs. Seeing they're making a beeline to the city, the team gear up and drive downtown. The dinosaurs are in the middle of destroying the city, when the team drive in and tranquilize all they can. Suddenly, when two tyrannosauruses arrive, one of the tranquilizers flies through it, implying it is a hologram. Josh uses one of his car's missiles to fire at an unseen target, and it hits an alien spaceship, making it fall to the ground. The dinosaurs are all teleported to their own time. The team disbands, but promise each other when dinos return, they will reform. Meanwhile, Amset-Ra gets angry at the Alien King for another failure, but the Alien King says he has way more plans and shoots six crystals to the Earth. In a post-credits scene, the crystals become moonstones.